


【AL】爱，谎言与杀人短片

by HeartacheNo9



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 作为黑帮卧底的特工埃斯泰尔接手了伦敦联络点，不久，曾在阿佐格手下做事的莱戈拉斯也来到此地( 我流黑帮文，设定大体取材于Viggo《东方的承诺》)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

数百个日夜之后，当阿拉贡直视面前冰冷漆黑的枪口时，他会想起莱戈拉斯初次敲开The Thrush(画眉鸟)餐厅大门的那个晚上，想起开门时无意对视上的那双灰蓝色瞳孔。

01

彼时外面刚下过雨，阿拉贡和往常一样在十二点到来之前将门上的挂牌翻至「CLOSE」的标示面。他习惯性地向四周张望了一下，透过带着水痕的玻璃，注意到马路对面一个穿黑衣服的男人。男人戴了一个英伦质感的礼帽，金发束成一股耷在背后。车来车往的间隙中那人摘下礼帽冲他微微颔首，接着踩过潮湿的马路向餐厅走来，直至在门前站定，均匀地敲了三下门。

阿拉贡将门拉开一道缝，用服务业式的抱歉语气说：“不好意思，我们已经打烊了。”

男人的脸很年轻，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意：“当有人敲响画眉鸟之门。”

阿拉贡看了一眼手表：十一点五十八分。“在今日的最后一缕光落下之前”，他说，“欢迎你，我的朋友。”

行着绅士之礼的年轻男人，画眉鸟餐厅与雨后的月光，或许任何一个路人都无法将其与黑帮，走私和暴力联系在一起。因为伦敦城总是如此，它像一个古老而精美的机器，在黑夜和白天的交替中永不停歇，无人会在意到一个俄罗斯餐厅的小老板在某天破格接待了一位客人，哪怕这里是东欧黑手党在伦敦最重要的联络点。

男人坐在暗红色的布艺沙发上，一面转手里的帽子，一面盯着将餐厅落地窗窗帘一扇扇拉过的阿拉贡。两人沉默着，直到阿拉贡拉上最后一扇窗帘。

“为什么全设计成玻璃的？”“说说你自己？”两个声音同时响起，阿拉贡在回身的一瞬间拔出手枪对准男人的脑袋。帽子掉到地上，男人歪了歪脑袋，有些委屈地举起双手。“让我看看你的纹身。”他又继续说道。

纹身是用于帮派内部交流的语言之一，因为那是通行证。在盘根错节的庞大组织内部，只有被目前的当家人索隆认可的「正式成员」才可以拥有一个特殊纹身。金属扣被打开时发出清脆的声响，男人毫不犹豫的解开皮带，把裤子的一角向下猛扯了一下，露出在左边盆骨上方的，一枚小小的戒指状纹身。

阿拉贡缓慢地把枪塞进裤子后腰。他脱下一半格子开衫，里面是白色的短袖T恤。然后微微卷了一下右边的短袖，好让坐在那里的男人看到自己臂上与之相同的印记。他的步子轻盈随意了些，去到吧台的壁橱取了瓶伏特加。

“你叫莱戈拉斯，两年前开始在阿佐格手下做事。”他在这个名叫莱戈拉斯的男人对面坐下，“但你原来是个条子。不，准确说，是个特工。”

酒被推到莱戈拉斯面前，“为什么？”

“白道上混不下去了，所以就跑路喽。”莱戈拉斯装出一副无辜的表情，低头嘀咕了一句，“不是都知道么，刚才还问我......”

阿拉贡笑笑，“我不是阿佐格。第一，在我手下做事的人只看能力，不看出身；第二，你可以随意一点。你应该也知道这里还在重建期，只有我和另外一个叫金雳的家伙负责，算上你三个人没必要分出什么严格的上下级来。”他碰了一下对面桌上的酒杯，将自己杯中的酒一饮而尽，接着转身指了指那一排拉好的窗帘，“做成落地窗只是因为——这里平时确实是个餐厅。”

”好吧，不过我不会做饭。”莱戈拉斯说，“所以我能做点什么？”

接下来的时间里，阿拉贡带莱戈莱斯了解了一下整个小餐厅的真实构造。The Thrush一共有三层，暴露在外的却只有作为餐厅的中间一层。站在店外可以看到楼上挂着残破不堪的旅店招牌，但关闭多年的旅店掩盖之下的确是一层个人俱乐部。从餐厅内部深处可以走楼梯直通二楼，这里是议事、娱乐与居住的地方。而与之相对应的地下酒窖则是藏匿武器和各类货物的地方。

昏黄的吊灯下放置着一张粗糙的木制长桌。莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡并排站在桌边，后者指了指桌上一排不同种类的枪械。

“挑一把？”

莱戈拉斯几乎不假思索地拿起正对自己的一把柯尔特M1911，光滑的银色枪管在灯光下反射出冰冷的光弧。他拿在手里把玩掂量了几下，顺势插进口袋，“就它了。”

“莱戈拉斯”阿拉贡始终盯着面前这个摆弄桌上其他枪支的年轻人，他有些失意地想要开口说些什么，却在对方拿着枪转头的瞬间闪过这个白净，秀气的面庞贱上血污的幻想。他知道自己不能以貌取人，这很危险，莱戈拉斯人畜无害的外貌很可能是他最有利的武器。

“为什么不看看那吧？在中情局用过狙击枪吗？”阿拉贡指了指桌子最边处唯一被装在盒子里的那把巴雷特

“狙击手需要特殊培养。”莱戈拉斯摊了摊手，“中情局也不是人人都会用狙击枪的。”

从地窖上来，阿拉贡带他来到前台。他转身面向莱戈拉斯，同时拍了拍台面：“这就是你以后的工作了。”

莱戈拉斯倒吸了一口气

但仅仅是一天过后，阿拉贡便开始怀疑自己的决定是否正确了。

这位金发碧眼的前台小哥仅一个早上的时间就吸引了街区不少慕名而来的顾客。不巧又恰逢周六，午餐时间的顾客更是多了起来。虽然在平时顾客是一种掩护，但作为一个组织但接头点，还是不要受到过多关注的好。

午餐时间一直忙到接近两点，阿拉贡才得以空闲下来。他没摘围裙，来到前厅时恰巧看到三四个小孩子正围着莱戈拉斯，看上去是想要他帮忙吹一下气球。但莱戈拉斯显然并不擅于对付这种场面。孩子们好奇并夸奖他的长发，莱戈拉斯手里拿着一个小型打气筒。在叽叽喳喳的询问下这个高个子男人几乎显得有些不知所措，他小心翼翼地试图一个个安稳住他们，却手忙脚乱地不知从何下手，眼神慌乱却含着些兴奋和满足的小情绪。阿拉贡一边肩膀靠着墙。好整以暇地看着一切，直到那群孩子终于抱着打好的气球跑开。

“所以你就一直站在那儿？”莱戈拉斯没回头，阿拉贡走到他身旁时他才转头看向看戏的人“你们平时也这么......忙吗？”

”呃......”阿拉贡拍拍对方的肩膀，忍住笑意说，“没有。但这不该怪你，莱戈拉斯。”

夜晚，阿拉贡借采购生活用品为名出去了一趟。临走前金雳还在后厨滔滔不绝地诟病外面抢了原本他的工作的那位新成员：“我看他就是个小白脸，怪不得在阿佐格手下干了两年还是个小喽啰。”

他开车快速去到附近最近的超市，按清单购买了用品。从超市出来后他把东西放进后备箱，却没再开车，而是右转顺着一条街道行走。

他穿行在夜晚霓虹灯下的伦敦街头，身边行过来来往往的路人。阿拉贡很喜欢这种感觉，好像自己也可以像他们拥有那些平淡却闪着微光的小日子。偶尔他会在入睡前质问自己究竟能不能算时一个「好人」，可总没有答案。阿拉贡明白虽然他的人生轨迹早在两岁那年就已经改变了，但如今的一切亦是自己的选择。

他进了街角那家影院。

这是部无聊的超级英雄电影，阿拉贡进场时大银幕上正放着映前广告，他在第五排靠过道的位置坐下。几分钟后一个戴鸭舌帽的男人走了进来。男人在一群抱着爆米花可乐的青年男女中显得有些突兀。阿拉贡注意到他假装笨拙地对着票根反复确认了数次，接着走向自己所坐的第五排。“先生，麻烦借过一下，谢谢。”一句话的时间里，阿拉贡手里便多了一个微型耳机和输入设备。

阿拉贡塞上耳机，输入一个单词，机器人的声音便传入对方的耳朵。

“Ada”

“埃斯泰尔。”男人叫埃尔隆德，是阿拉贡的养父，中情局高层，也是他的直接联系人。“还记得萨鲁曼吗？”

阿拉贡愣了一下——五年前那个背叛中情局的科学家。“记得。”他答。这些年间萨鲁曼一直被组织暗中通缉，却隐藏得极好。

“萨鲁曼当时带走了组织的机密数据。最近我们发现，他和黑手党的当家索伦有接触。”埃尔隆德说，“你应该也知道阿佐格三天后会带人来伦敦。根据情报，他应该会同时带一批不知名的货，我们怀疑和萨鲁曼有关。你记得查清楚是什么，流向哪里。”

“明白。”阿拉贡打字的手犹豫了一秒，还是按下了键盘，“Ada，您知道莱戈拉斯吗？”

“我看了你的汇报了。新调到你手下的那个小子。”埃尔隆德知道阿拉贡想问的并不是这个。“我知道，两年前，他为什么离开组织。”

一段时间的沉默后，耳机里又重新传来人声，混杂着电影巨大的音效，“他原本是派驻在俄罗斯的那一组特工的组长。两年前一次任务中，全组人员都遭到了袭击丧命，除了他。他本该作为狙击手保护副组长陶瑞尔，但后来在现场——造成陶瑞尔致命伤的是一颗军用斯塔尔的狙击子弹。”

电影里传来汽车爆破的声音，阿拉贡想起莱戈拉斯说自己不会用狙击枪。

“这次事故后，莱戈拉斯作为第一嫌疑人被捕。那时候他太冲动了，虽然受到指控，但显然事情还有许多疑点.....在他逃狱后，看在他父亲瑟兰迪尔上校的面子上，中情局也没有继续再追捕他。”埃尔隆德叹口气，“即使如此，你要记得，莱戈拉斯并不是完全清白的，这件事情对死去的特工而言还没有交代。”

“我知道了。”

“辛苦你了，埃斯泰尔。你一直做的很好。”

埃尔隆德起身离场。几分钟后，阿拉贡也离开了影院。

阿拉贡是在上楼的楼梯上碰到莱戈拉斯的。莱戈拉斯手里拿着份薯条，看到阿拉贡时和他打了声招呼。“莱戈拉斯。”阿拉贡叫住了他，空气安静了十秒的时间。阿拉贡的目光始终落在阶梯上，他开口，“三天后阿佐格会来，告诉金雳接下去有活儿干了。”接着擦过莱戈拉斯向上走去。

TBC.

感谢阅读！


	2. 【AL】爱，谎言与杀人短片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日常和第一次任务

第二章

索伦家族是个麻烦——这已经是各国警方早就达成的共识。  
那是折叠之下的另一个世界。表面上看，索伦家族只是在全球化浪潮中受益的房地产商之一。他盘踞在欧洲的东南角，塞尔维亚境内。起初，他的公司Mordor几乎垄断了塞尔维亚全境的房地产业。接着便向外扩张，以至于成为全欧洲境内最负盛名的房地产大鳄。但实际上，织就这个网络的每一根线上都挂着粘稠的血珠——毒品交易，人口贩卖才是索伦的主业。它就像一个城市的下水道系统，掩埋在地上街道之下却又复刻着地上城市的脉络。混着肮脏腐臭的水再奔流入大海。  
如果说别的当家人总抱着黑道生意做大了后洗白产业的想法，那么索伦便是个疯子，对他而言公司也好名誉也罢，都不过是一场游戏。

一夜混乱的梦境带来的是次日清晨的头痛欲裂。阿拉贡很少起晚，他顶着昏沉发胀的脑袋走下楼梯，刚走到一半就听到楼下传来莱戈拉斯和金雳拌嘴的声音。  
“早餐也要喝茶。你们英国佬都装什么精致。”  
“总比你们油腻又糟糕的大香肠好*”  
莱戈拉斯坐在前台后的高脚椅上，一边的脚尖点地，手里捧着杯英式早餐茶。桌上放着盘摆好的煎蛋和炸物。金雳背靠着墙，本就不高的他和莱戈拉斯形成了一种微妙的对比。  
“还有.....如果我没猜错的话，这个高脚椅原本应该也是为你准备的吧。“  
“你！”  
“好了莱戈拉斯。”阿拉贡打断了莱戈拉斯，走过去顺手拿起吧台上多出来的那杯咖啡。“今天店里不营业了，伙计们”他双肘撑在吧台上，指尖交叉“一会儿我带莱戈拉斯去东区熟悉业务。金雳，你去码头转一圈。阿佐格会带一批货，我们得提前打通码头。”  
“太好了，终于可以干点本职工作了。”金雳说着一把拽掉身上的围裙，莱戈拉斯瞥了他一眼，又冲阿拉贡露出浅浅的笑容。

“所以，东区才是我们真正的地盘？” 莱戈拉斯轻轻扶了扶头上的礼帽，低声询问身旁并肩而行的阿拉贡。他们穿行在Shoreditch区色彩张扬的各色涂鸦墙前。莱戈拉斯按照阿拉贡的指示又穿上了初次见面的黑西服。“主要是这一带的红灯区。那地方本就鱼龙混杂，方便掩护。”阿拉贡也换上了一套深灰色的正装，及肩的头发在莱戈拉斯的帮助下束在脑后扎成一小个丸子状，行走时带起一缕木质香的风，“你应该也知道，「租」给他们房子，收一点额外的「租金」而已。”  
但他们却在一个有些陈旧的小教堂Valar前停了下来。  
“这业务跨度还挺大。”莱戈拉斯心里想，跟在阿拉贡身后进了门。

即使今天是礼拜日，小教堂的人依旧不多，只是稀疏而勉强地坐满了半个大厅。正在讲道诵经的神父是个年长的矮老头，看到阿拉贡时瞳孔明显的震颤了一下，露出一瞬痛苦的表情。阿拉贡欠身微笑，接着带着莱戈拉斯在最后一排坐了下来。

莱戈拉斯意识到这位老大是不想打断对方的仪式，但他没想到的是阿拉贡却也跟着轻诵读起来。一个信基督的黑道，一个恶事做遍且在接下来即将勒索神父的人，居然在这里「洗涤心灵」。阿拉贡停了声音，莱戈拉斯看向他时，他正低着头端详着手心里捧着的一串项链。  
“莱戈拉斯，你信仰上帝吗？”阿拉贡先开了口，他也回看向莱戈拉斯，两人目光相接。

“我相信他存在。可我没法在他身上寄托些什么。”  
阿拉贡并没有太多惊讶，莱戈拉斯说这话时流露些许自信的微小表情，就像是从特工学校初入M16时的自己，那时候的他也相信一切事物都还是能为自己左右的。而莱戈拉斯……阿拉贡想到这个并未比自己年轻几岁的人所经历的事情，开始猜测当他几乎是被逼无奈逃命加入帮会后，那时会是何种心情？会不会怀疑自己所相信的东西？当然，这一切必须得建立在莱戈拉斯并没有杀害自己的队友的前提之上。  
阿拉贡心中的天平从一开始就是向一边倾斜的，虽然他并不愿去发现这一点。

莱戈拉斯看见他的沉默，于是继续说，“但是看起来你是个信徒，如果有冒犯到你的信仰，那么我道歉。”  
“不，不需要道歉，莱戈拉斯。我不是什么信徒。”  
阿拉贡解释道，“或许比起上帝，我的信仰更世俗一点。”  
“和它有关吗？”莱戈拉斯迅速接上他的话，目光落在阿拉贡手心的项链上。  
“算是吧。这是我姐.....呃，捡到的。”“捡到的？”  
阿拉贡暗骂自己的不小心，他知道自己透露的已经够多了，这些并不是一个专业卧底应该说的，但表面上却依旧风平浪静地继续说，“那时候我刚来到伦敦，还在做最底层的小弟时，一次交易时在码头藏货的渔船上捡到的。”  
“货仓里满是鱼腥味，地上又湿又脏，所以我一眼就看到角落里的木桶旁边有个发亮的东西。”  
“我管它叫暮星。”

“所以你就把它当成了自己的图腾？呃，我是说，像《盗梦空间》里那样。”莱戈拉斯顿了一下，“不得不说，它真的很美。名字也很贴切”  
他听见阿拉贡轻微的笑声，“哦，盗梦空间。对，这比喻很好。”接着莱戈拉斯却做了一个出乎他意料的举动。他把手覆在阿拉贡手上，盖住了项链，指腹扣住虎口处的软肉。阿拉贡感觉到他食指指腹因为握狙击枪而发硬的皮肤。他们都露馅了。  
“我喜欢星星，阿拉贡。可它们永远只会在天空闪耀，我们都只能去遥远地......望见。”莱戈拉斯顿了一下，快速收回了手，又重新戴上帽子，“我是说，礼拜结束了，我们该干活了。”阿拉贡抬头，看见前排有人起身离去。

当阿拉贡把枪拍在桌上时，莱戈拉斯终于明白他为什么会在短短几年内升做伦敦区域的话事人了。阿拉贡的威胁一如他本人，如海般沉静而酝酿着汹涌，语气没有过多的波澜，但只是一个细小的疑问尾音便吓得神父嘴唇微颤。已经结束码头工作的金雳开着车在门口停下。金雳带着墨镜，摇下车窗冲两人打了个上车的手势。接下来的一路上总是莱戈拉斯和金雳在说着笑话或是拌嘴，阿拉贡手支在窗户边沿，在阳光下眯起眼睛看着两人，有时也加入他们的笑声。  
莱戈拉斯从阿拉贡和神父的对话中就明白过来，这并不是什么「收租」行为，而是和金雳的踩点工作类似。在通往码头的这条道路上的每一段必须都要有安全的地点，以便于应急和对可能出现的警察进行反侦察。

阿佐格来到The Thrush是次日晚上的事了。莱戈拉斯和金雳正在二楼的房间打台球。房间里算不上明亮，香烟还弥漫在灯下久久未散去。桌的边沿放着啤酒和薯条的奇怪搭配，莱戈拉斯刚打了一发空杆，起身准备罚酒时阿佐格走了进来，身后跟着三个眼熟的小弟和阿拉贡。  
阿佐格始终没有透露那批从俄罗斯来的货是什么，这不合常理。为什么不走黑海，从多瑙河进入贝尔格莱德的港口？因为那条线不安全？又或者，是在通过英国这条线上还有什么他们需要的东西。  
“明天天亮前，我要这批货离港。”  
阿佐格的话音落下时，房间出现了短暂的安静，莱戈拉斯本来把玩球杆的动作停了下来，他抬眼，下意识地看向倚在窗边阿拉贡。目光短暂相接后又低下头来继续摆弄球杆，保持沉默  
“可你的船才刚到港口......我想我们得更小心点，至少等明天。”阿拉贡说。莱戈拉斯没有抬头，右边传来金雳应和的声音。他的头微微向左偏，眼神一直聚焦在阿拉贡的右手。阿拉贡的手扒在窗户边沿， 窗帘被的下摆被揉皱，而他的手指恰巧自然地穿过帘子。这本是个再正常不过的正常的姿势，但和阿佐格不同，莱戈拉斯知道，为了伪装，二层的窗帘是绝对不能被拉开的。即使偶尔的过路人也未必会注意到废弃的二楼窗户有什么异常，除非，有人在对面用望远镜监视。  
“小心点？难道不是停留在这里的时间越久越危险？”阿佐格质问道，“况且你没有资格质疑我，阿拉贡，这是索伦大人的要求。”  
在谁手下办事就要听命于谁，很简单的道理。莱戈拉斯看到窗帘微微动了一下，应该是阿拉贡暴露在帘外的手指变换了手势。他的抓住球杆的手又攥得紧了一些，深吸了一口气，没有再看向在场的任何一个人。  
“联系你们码头的人吧。”阿佐格说。

到达码头时，排列整齐的货船正隐密在夜色中。深夜这里几乎空无一人，有的只是两辆车头交错停泊的黑色轿车。阿佐格摇下车窗来，同时对面驾驶座的车窗也缓缓降落，露出莱戈拉斯的脸。  
“阿拉贡，你再去检查一遍货物。就你自己。”墨镜下看不到阿佐格的神情，他停顿了一下，“你保证这里的安全，不要有可疑的人靠近。”他说的是莱戈拉斯。船只是在阿佐格名下的，因此金雳需要带他走一遍装满茶叶的货船都要办的正常出港手续。  
没有人港口的人会来真的查这批货，所以阿佐格会很快回来，到时候就更难知道这批货究竟是什么了，阿拉贡在心底计划，还好阿佐格让他去查货，只能铤而走险自己打开看看了。河面吹来有些腥涩的味道，莱戈拉斯刚停好车子。阿拉贡从出神的状态回复，下车两人便看见不远处一个拎者酒瓶的醉汉踉跄地走来。莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡隔着车子对视了一眼，手已经放到后腰准备掏出消声手枪。  
“莱戈拉斯！”阿拉贡叫住了他，摇了摇头，“不要开枪。处理起来麻烦。”两人于是装成要下班的工作人员，拦住他后阿拉贡在对方后脑敲了一下，再托着他丢进河里。转身之后，原本归于平静的水面掀起微小的波澜，有人向远处游去了。  
阿拉贡摸了摸兜里的一次性信号发射器。

这条船在货船里属于较小的那类。甲板上的集装箱里不会藏货，阿拉贡没有浪费时间，直接下到船舱。这里看上去比一般的船舱小了不少，里面灯光幽暗，发出冰冷的暗蓝色。为了方便查货，阿拉贡打着手电筒弯腰走进去，看到的是成箱中国茶叶。这是组织最基本的手段，在茶叶里面藏毒。分散在部分有特殊标记的箱子里，在紫外线照射下能看到一个小型的“O”，这和他们的纹身具有相同的含义。他先是按照阿佐格的要求清点了箱子的数量，再确保封箱没有问题。  
快速完成这一切后，阿拉贡拆开船舱深处的一个纸箱，里面是干净的茶叶；两个、三个......都是如此。这里有标记的箱子本就不多，阿佐格不可能绕远路做亏本买卖。阿拉贡这么想着，看了一下手表，已经过去十七分钟了，如果不出意外，在阿佐格回来前他还有二十分钟。  
阿拉贡猜测，这条船应该被改造过了，地下还有一层。  
驾驶室。几乎是下意识的，阿拉贡想到了这个地方，Mordor从不会用外人驾驶货船。

他用手电筒照清驾驶室操纵台。巨大的操作台上密密麻麻的按键和仪表盘让阿拉贡下意识地吸了一小口凉气。额角渗出汗来。他不会操纵这些，只能在找到同样只有“O”标示的一个小按键时凭直觉按下去。  
他身后的墙在此刻显现出门的形状，被打开了，一条陡峭的楼梯逐渐显现在眼前，延伸至黑暗中的舱底。  
阿拉贡关掉手电筒，向底下走去。  
楼梯延伸至船的深处。在将近末尾时又露出光亮来。阿拉贡行至底端，面前展现出一条笔直的道路，右手边是巨型的落地玻璃，随道路一直延伸至密室尽头。玻璃里面是横放的，连接在一起的筒状器皿，其中液体里泡着的是活生生的人。  
阿拉贡的脑袋像是被人击中了一下，他用了几秒钟去消化着一切。然后向前走去，眼神从未离开过那些器皿，他走了一段后便停下来，面对巨大的落地玻璃，心中有了一些猜测。这些人比常人要高不少，且不像人一样有明显的性////特征，应该并非是真正的人，或是经过一定“培养”的。阿拉贡几乎想伸手透过玻璃抚摸到里面的一切，但就在他的手刚抬起来时，警报被拉响了。  
房间里顿时充满了闪烁着的刺眼红色光芒。道路尽头的门里走出来一个黑色连帽衫的高大男子。他以惊人的速度向阿拉贡跑去，后者忙退回到楼梯口，大脑飞快运作。第一，对方没有配枪，第二、不到万不得已不能杀他或者发送信号。阿拉贡向楼上跑去，但很快被对方追上了。他试图将男人困在驾驶室的墙内，却在出口处被他从身后勒住了脖子。阿拉贡用手肘痛击对方的腹部，但男人只是闷哼了一声。随着阿拉贡的反抗两人扭打在一起，移动中阿拉贡用腿绊倒了对方，于是趁机准备逃出驾驶室。踏出门时，一瞬尖锐的痛感从小腿下方传来。男人手里不知什么时候多了一把匕首，刀尖上沾着新鲜的血液。  
从驾驶室出来，两人在甲板的集装箱周围厮打。男人有着身高和力量上的绝对优势，阿拉贡感觉得到着并不是正常人能够拥有的。但是腿伤更加剧了他逃脱的难度，他掏出枪来，却被对方钳住手腕按在集装箱的铁皮上。枪走火了，发出砰的声音。男人努力试图将他的手腕掰向枪口正对着自己的方向，手指缓缓按下板机。  
随着枪响，另一个身影闪出。黑衣人的身型一晃，子弹从他的太阳穴射出，接着倒地。大片的血液在脑袋周围殷出。  
“你没事吧，”莱戈拉斯放下枪，转身打量靠在集装箱上喘息的人，把手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“没事，莱戈拉斯。”阿拉贡此时并没有劫后余生的庆幸，因为面前的人本不该知道这些。他把手里的枪攥得更紧了。  
“车后备箱里我藏些炸弹......”莱戈拉斯说。阿拉贡于是抬头看向他的眼睛，如果一定要说的话，他从那双眼睛里什么都没有读出来，只是盯着那双眼睛，他无论如何也无法举起手中的枪。

从后备箱搬下来炸弹时，他按下信号发射器，顺手将他丢进了河中。他们用为数不多的全部炸弹炸掉了整个水密舱。然后莱戈拉斯去驾驶室开动船只。船内开始不断的进水，船身向一边倾斜，两人快速的离开。  
再次回到码头时，他们被另外一群车围了起来。一个金发男人走了下来，向两人出示了自己M16的证件。莱戈拉斯看到远处另外一辆熟悉的黑色轿车驶来，他小声对阿拉贡说：“阿佐格回来了。”  
阿拉贡点点头，来不及寒暄，对面前的特工长官开口说，“波罗米尔，快抓住我们。”  
黑色轿车驶入码头，反压住阿拉贡的手臂时，波罗米尔听到阿拉贡轻声说：“问他毒品的事。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇大概一个由PWP引申出的脑洞。原本只是想割腿肉爽一把，结果脑着脑着还是决定讲一下前因后果。尽量10章以内结束！！！更的不会太快。感谢阅读到这里的你～


End file.
